Wife Switch
by knbscribbler
Summary: What if one day you woke up in the future with someone you didn't expect to be with? Will you go after the person you really love or will you play along with it? A Romance, Drama, Angst genre series featuring Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya with Aomine Daiki and Sakurai Ryo as supporting characters.
1. Chapter 1 Kagami's Hangover

**Author's Note:** Hi World. This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. I am sorry if there is a wrong grammar. I am not really good when it comes to tenses of verbs and I do not have an editor yet :c I hope you will enjoy this. Feel free to send a review so I can know if I should continue with my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. All the credits for the characters go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, the mangaka of Kuroko no Basket. I only own the story and this is just a fiction. I rescind my right to claim that this story will happen in the manga/anime.

Kagami slowly opened his eyes as the light of the morning sun radiates on his face, waking him up. He looked at the digital clock on the table beside his bed and it's already past nine. It's almost time for him to rise but his head is feeling heavy. He must have drunk a lot last night. He happened to gaze at the date written below the digital clock and he reads 2/4/23. He closed his eyes mumbling "fuck hangovers.''

The redhead can't even remember what happened last night. It's all blurry when he tries to recall but he knows he was surely happy. With eyes still closed, Kagami hugged the naked guy clinging beside him as if it was a pillow. He felt comfort from the warm skin to skin contact with his partner and stayed like that for few minutes. These are the moments that he wants to treasure with his partner, Kuroko. He touched the back of Kuroko's head to kiss him on the forehead and sniff his fragrant soft hair. The scent of Kuroko's hair today is not the fragrance of the usual floral shampoo that he uses but of the scent of sweet strawberries.

Kagami took a deep breath to feel relaxed and opened his eyes to see Kuroko's light blue hair. He blinked his eyes for a few times to confirm the colour of hair that he is seeing. 'Brown?' He thought. 'Did Kuroko dyed his hair last night?' He blinked some more and looked at Kuroko's face. Kagami flinched and sat up to see that it is not Kuroko but is Sakurai. "What the hell?" Kagami blurted out loud with a shocked face.

Sweat drops down Kagami's cheek. He could not believe he did it with Sakurai instead of Kuroko. He is not even that close to Sakurai nor did they have long conversations together but they ended up having sex. Good thing the brunette didn't wake up when Kagami shouted in shock or it will just cause a fuss. _Sakurai must have been tired from last night_. Kagami shook his head to clear that thought out of his head, convincing himself that nothing happened between them. He tried to calm down his self and recapture last night's memories.

It was blurry but Kagami can remember walking together with Kuroko and Aomine who was carrying unconscious Sakurai on his back. They parted ways when Aomine decided to bring Sakurai to his place other than sending the brunette home while Kagami and Kuroko headed to the same direction. Kagami snapped from oblivion when he was reminded of Kuroko. 'Where is Kuroko?' He asked himself. _He was supposed to be walking with him that night_. Kagami felt so worried and his heart was heavy as if he is going to have a heart attack. He never wanted to lose Kuroko. That is his greatest fear.

Kagami grabbed his cellphone placed on the table beside his bed. He felt even worse when there is not a single message or missed calls from Kuroko. He quickly typed Kuroko's number and called him. It was ringing but no one was answering. "Kuroko just where the hell are you?" Kagami whispered with a shaky voice as if he was about to cry from fear but finally Kuroko picked it up. "Kuroko, Where the hell are you?! I was worried to death that you didn't get home safely!" Kagami said eagerly, not even letting the other speak first.

"Oi! You are too loud!" A familiar cocky voice answered. "It's so early in the morning and you are giving me that loud mouth of yours!"

The redhead was stunned when he heard Aomine's voice. His temper is short and the way Aomine spoke got on his nerves. "Teme! What are you doing with Kuroko's phone?! Give it to him!"

"I thought Kuroko already told you that he does not want to talk? You are drunk aren't you? Baka! We already talked about this before!" Aomine replied arrogantly as Kagami's tune provoked him.

"What are you talking about, Aho?! I am not drunk. Just give the fucking phone to Kuroko!" Kagami said in desperation to hear Kuroko's voice.

"I am the one who should ask what fuck is wrong with you? Just shut up and go fuck your wife, Ryo some more!" Aomine said with bitterness in his words then dropped the phone call.

"That bastard" Kagami said with an angry face and growled in frustration. He cannot understand what happened overnight and his simple mind couldn't take the load of questions: Why is Aomine holding Kuroko's phone? Why can't Kuroko talk to him? Why is Sakurai in his bed? Ryo is his wife? He is completely puzzled. He flinched when he felt somebody hugged him from the back as he was seated on the bed.

"Taiga-san, why are you so noisy so early in the morning?" Sakurai asked while wrapping his arms around Kagami's bare abdomen and placing his head on Kagami's lap.

"W-wha?" Kagami blushed with Sakurai's provocative actions. No one has ever done that to him and no one has ever called him by his first name other than his family, Alex and Himuro. He does not even know what to say. It seems like this Sakurai is not the unconfident one that he knows._Maybe he is another person_. Kagami is even more confused but he knows that all he wants now is to see Kuroko. He made up made up his mind. He is going to Kuroko's house now. He stood up brushing off Sakurai out of his lap together with the blanket covering his lower body. He looked down and startled after seeing his lower region uncovered. 'Shit' He thought. 'Something really happened between us.'

"Taiga-san" Sakurai pouted his lips and spoke "Where are you going?"

The redhead stood there oblivious. _This is trouble. What did he get himself into?_ After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up, not looking at Sakurai who is probably waiting for his reply. "I am going to take a shower." That's right. What he needs now is silence to think about the series of events. He grabbed his towel and went straight to the bath room, leaving Sakurai in the bed.

Kagami closed his eyes as the water flows down on his face. He relaxed his self and tried to recall what happened last night once again to compose the pieces of memory he have recovered.

* * *

"I'm surprised." Kagami said looking to Kuroko as they walk together home. "You aren't feeling tipsy from drinking."

Kuroko looked back at Kagami with no expression. He sipped from his drink before talking bluntly "because I know how to refuse, Kagami-kun."

"Eh?" The redhead gazed at Kuroko's drink with confusion. "Then what is that thing you are drinking?"

"This is Vanilla Shake." The bluenette took another sip on his drink then continued "I didn't drink any alcohol in that party."

"Is that so?" Kagami continued walking and Kuroko followed. "You like Vanilla Shake so much that you're sneaking out one with you." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well" Kuroko stopped walking making Kagami stop as well and gaze at his face. "It's not like I am stealing." The smaller guy said blushing and looking away in embarrassment. He was guilty that he took one more Vanilla Shake out of the party before going home.

Kagami was fascinated with Kuroko's blushing face. It's rare seeing Kuroko give a facial expression. Kagami pat Kuroko's head and said "it's okay" with a smile in his face. Their eyes met and none of them is looking away as if it were magnets drawing their face together. Kagami slowly leaned down to get his face closer to the smaller guy. His hand is ready to push the back of Kuroko's head for a deep kiss. This is his chance but a loud voice interrupted the romantic moment.

"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted from afar while running close to Kagami and Kuroko. Aomine was carrying someone on his back. It was Sakurai. The poor guy collapsed from being forced by his seniors to drink too much. "I am walking with you guys." The tan skinned male said as he approached the two. "Ryo's house is on the same direction."

Kagami turned back without saying a word and continued walking while the others followed. He just lost a wonderful moment with Kuroko and he is disappointed. 'That bastard' He hates Aomine because he is very close to Kuroko ever since they were in middle school. He always feels like Aomine has a bigger space in Kuroko's memory than him.

Aomine was bothered by Kagami's actions. Kagami doesn't seem to be in his normal state. Usually, they will end up fighting over and Kuroko would ask them to stop. _Maybe Kagami does not feel like fighting today_. Aomine thought because he is also tired from the party and have no energy to argue. Besides, he is carrying Ryo on his back.

Kuroko, on the other hand, walked silently, sipping his glass of vanilla shake and thinking what that was just now. He blushed slightly after thinking that Kagami almost kissed him.

The three walked in silence, completely oblivious. Kagami who was walking first suddenly bumped into an old woman. "I am sorry." Kagami bowed and asked "Are you okay?" because the woman looks like she is sick.

"You're 16 but you reek of alcohol." The old woman told Kagami while Kuroko and Aomine stood on his back watching.

"Oi. I am asking if you are okay!" Kagami said as if he wants a fight. This old woman's way of speaking annoys him. He was just concerned but now he is getting preached.

"Calm down, teme." Aomine butted in patting Kagami's right shoulder while Kuroko stood on the redhead's left.

"What a sad future you kids have." The old woman said, making Kagami and Aomine give a mad expression. "I am giving this to you. This might be helpful to change your bleak future." The old hag continued right before Kagami and Aomine say a word.

Kuroko accepted what the old woman handed him. It was a square clock but it looks different. It has four hands instead of two and in the middle is a red button. It took everyone's attention. "It seems like it is not working." Kuroko pointed out since none of the four hands is moving.

"Maybe you have to turn it on first." Aomine said, carelessly pressing the red button.

"Aho! Don't just go pressing that button! What if it's a time bomb?!" Kagami growled at Aomine.

"Can't you see that it's working now? Teme! I made the clock work!" Aomine replied, grabbing the clock from Kuroko and showing it on Kagami's face.

Kuroko watched the two fight as he took another sip on his drink. It's good that the atmosphere turned normal from being awkward a moment ago.

Kagami took the clock. "That's the point, Ahomine. Turn this off and return it the old woman." Kagami said, pressing the button once more thinking it would turn off but to his surprise the movement of the clock went faster.

"W-wha?" Aomine stepped back with a surprised look. "You broke it, Bakagami!"

"Shut up! It should turn off by pressing it again." Kagami said, pressing the button once more but the clock moved faster than before.

"Look at what you did for trying to be smart, Baka! Let me repair it." Aomine grabbed the clock from Kagami and pressed the button once more but it moved even faster.

"You didn't do anything different!" Kagami tried to steal the clock from Aomine but the tan skinned guy won't let go. "Let me handle this!" Kagami grumbled glaring at Aomine.

"Of course you can't handle this. You are an idiot!" Aomine replied, glaring back at the redhead and pulling the clock back to him but Kagami won't let go as well.

"Says who, idiot!" Kagami continued fighting over the clock like he was playing tug of war with Aomine.

"Wait" Kuroko spoke making the two stop. "The two of you kept on pressing the button as you fight over the clock." The bluenette said, pointing at Kagami and Aomine's hands.

The two flinched as they saw the clock moving in a crazy speed. Sweat drops on their cheeks.

"It must be a time bomb." Kuroko said calmly then took another sip to finish his drink.

Kagami and Aomine gasped and started panicking. "Let's just give it back to the old woman." Aomine suggested. The two looked at the place where the old woman is but she is not there anymore.

"Just break it." Kagami said and threw the clock in the ground but it didn't break. The clock started to glow as if it is going to explode. The glowing light was so bright that it is hurting his eyes. Kagami was hopeless and he just hugged Kuroko tightly. _Could this be his end?_ Before he dies, he wants to at least confess his feelings for Kuroko. "Kuroko I.."

Kagami could not remember what happened next. That was the end of his memory. He can only hear the words flow on his head. _What a sad future you kids have._ _This might be helpful to change your bleak future. It might be a time bomb. Kuroko I.. Fuck hangovers._

* * *

Kagami opened his eyes and rushed out of the shower. He did not care that he was naked and drenched. He grabbed his digital clock to confirm the date he saw when he woke up. It's February 4, 2023. _Ten years passed_. _It's not a hangover after all._

**Author's end note: **Did you enjoy reading it? Send me a review c: I will be updating next Sunday February 24, 2013 GMT+8 Next chapter's title is Sakurai's Regret. Happy Valentine's day everyone!


	2. Chapter 2 Sakurai's Regret

**Author's Note:** Finally! Here's my update. It seems like I finished it earlier than expected so I didn't wait for the date I said in the previous chapter and published it earlier. I hope you will enjoy this. Feel free to send a review so I can know if I should continue with my story. I only have three reviews so far. I want more thoughts from you, readers c:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. All the credits for the characters go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, the mangaka of Kuroko no Basket. I only own the story and this is just a fiction. I rescind my right to claim that this story will happen in the manga/anime.

Sakurai rolled over the bed and hugged his pillow. He frowned from thinking about Kagami's cold attitude. _Why is it always like that?_ Every time they had sex, it always feels like his partner regrets it. He had been living with Kagami for almost a year and yet it seems like he is not happy with their relationship. _Am I not good enough?_ He got even more depressed with the thought of how much he changed just to be loved.

The brunette sighed and got up from the bed. He put some clothes on and went straight to the kitchen. He decided to cook breakfast for his partner while waiting for him to finish bathing. He wants to at least please Kagami's stomach and cover up for his inability to satisfy him in bed. _That's right_. Cooking is Sakurai's specialty and he will definitely delight his lover with it. He washed his hands and wore an apron with excitement on his face. He really loves to cook because it reminds him of beautiful memories.

Sakurai started washing the rice and placed it on the rice cooker. While waiting for the rice to cook, he opened the fridge and took hotdogs, eggs, bacon, tomatoes and onions. He sliced the tomatoes and onions then started heating the pan with oil. He continued cooking until lovely memoirs of his ex-boyfriend, Aomine wandered into his mind. Sakurai reminisced the first time Aomine tasted his cooking and how much the tan skinned guy liked it. From that moment on, Aomine would occasionally sit beside him during lunch and steal food from his bento. There were also moments when he would cook lunch for the two of them and Aomine would pay for the ingredients. It's almost like they were a happy couple back then.

The brunette smiled alone as he tries to recall the past. After a few minutes, he was done cooking and started serving the food on the dining table. He looked at the breakfast he made and he felt like there is something missing. _There is rice, hotdogs, bacons and omelette but there is no coffee yet_.He rushed to the pantry to make a hot coffee then headed back to the dining area. He saw Kagami going downstairs drying his hair with a towel. "Taiga-san, I just finished cooking. Let's have breakfast." He offered the redhead while placing the coffee on the table.

"You don't have to cook breakfast for me. I know how to cook." Kagami said bluntly while walking to the dining area and sitting on a chair. He looked pained from discovering that ten years passed and he didn't end up with Kuroko. He already realized that he would just have to play along being Sakurai's husband for the moment and find a way to get back to the present.

Seeing Kagami's reaction raised Sakurai's depression. He couldn't make Kagami happy after all. Tears were about to fall from his eyes but he is trying to hold it in because it was Kagami who inspires him to become strong. He can't be that weakling he used to be anymore. He sat beside Kagami and tried to give a half-hearted smile. "I really don't mind cooking for you, Taiga-san. Please have some."

Kagami didn't say a word. He took a bite on the meal served for him. He frowned when the recent phone call with Aomine came across his mind. Aomine was alleging that he could not speak to Kuroko for a reason that he does not know.

"H-How was it?" Sakurai asked feeling nervous from Kagami's reaction on his cooking.

"It's good." Kagami replied shortly then took another spoonful of rice. He tried to think of reasons on why he wouldn't end up with Kuroko but he could not decipher with his few knowledge on what happened in the past ten years.

Sakurai took a deep breath after hearing that Kagami likes it. He actually felt a little happier now even if Kagami showed an unhappy face. He just assumed that Kagami is probably thinking of other things like work. "I'm glad" He smiled at his partner then started eating his breakfast as well giving a moment of silence for the two of them.

Kagami realized that he needs to understand what really happened in the past ten years first to know how he can speak to Kuroko again. "Sakurai" Kagami suddenly called. "Why do you love me?" He asked out to start unravelling the past.

"Ryo" He corrected Kagami "Please call me Ryo."

"Ryo..." Kagami mumbled to satisfy the brown haired male even if it was a bit awkward for him to call Sakurai on his first name. They are not even friends in the present.

Sakurai smiled in happiness. It is good that Kagami finally wants to talk about their relationship. "I love Taiga-san because he taught me to look up on myself. I can never forget the moment when I was so down and Taiga-san patted my head and said 'look up on yourself some more.' You sound really cool that time." He reacted as if he was a love-struck Kise telling a love story.

'E-eh?' Kagami thought. He couldn't believe that he would have said that. He was astonished with his cheeks blushing a bit. 'Am I that corny?' He asked himself.

The brunette noticed that Kagami seemed surprised. "You probably couldn't remember it because you were in a relationship with Kuroko that time."

_You __**were**__ in a relationship with Kuroko that time._ Sakurai's statement reminded the redhead about his relationship with Kuroko. "Tell me what happened between me and Kuroko. Why did we break up?" He asked eagerly.

"E-eh? Shouldn't you know that yourself, Taiga-san? You said you don't feel like talking about it when I asked you before." Sakurai answered, finding Kagami's question weird.

"Ah right. I'm just playing with you." Kagami reasoned out then laughed nervously. "Do you have any news on Kuroko now?"

"Not much. I heard that he is living in this same town with Aomine-san." Sakurai replied shortly. He doesn't want this conversation about Kuroko to continue any longer.

"I see." That's the only phrase Kagami can say with his saddening face. _Kuroko ended up with Aomine that is why he is the one who answered the phone call earlier._

"Why are we even talking about Kuroko-san? Sunday is our day to spend together." Sakurai uttered when he noticed the sudden change in Kagami's mood. He does not want this talk to end up hurting them both. He just wishes to enjoy this day with his lover and he has to do something about it. He grinned then sat on Kagami's lap with a spoonful of rice in his hand. He moved the spoon near Kagami's mouth and said with a seductive voice, "Taiga-san, say Aaah."

Kagami flinched when Sakurai randomly sat on his lap. "W-what the hell are you.. I can feed myself so get off!" He said with his loud voice and red face. What Sakurai did made him somewhat forget about the bad news he just heard. He can feel his heart racing and his ears turning red when he looked at Sakurai carefully. He noticed that the brunette is wearing a pink apron that says 'eat me up' with a strawberry on it.

"You don't like it?" Sakurai asked with a disappointed expression.

_Damn. _With the face Sakurai made,Kagami has no choice but to swallow the food offered to him. "I am only eating this one." He mumbled while chewing the food and looking away in embarrassment. "I told you I can eat on my own. No need to feed me."

The smaller male was amused with Kagami's Tsundere reaction. He could not help but grin. He stood up and moved his plate closer to Kagami's. "Okay then. You can eat my food too, Taiga-san. Please leave the dishes there and I will wash it later after I take a shower." He stated then headed to the shower room near the Kitchen.

Kagami is still blushing even if Sakurai left. The thought of Sakurai wearing an apron saying 'eat me up' and calling out his name seductively keeps playing on his mind. He shook his head and ate his meal quickly to brush that thought off of his head. He looked at Sakurai's breakfast and only a half of it was eaten. _Sakurai eats only a little that is why he is so small._ He remembered Sakurai telling him that he could have it so he grabbed this opportunity to eat some more of Sakurai's wonderful cooking. This is best homemade food he ever tasted other than his own cooking.

While eating Sakurai's meal, Kagami can hear the drops of water from the shower room. The sound made him feel nervous and thoughts on what could happen kept lingering on his mind. He thought Sakurai might get out of the shower room naked or maybe wearing a bathrobe while saying 'Eat me up, Taiga-san' sexily. He gulped then shook his head once more to remove the dirty thoughts. He ate Sakurai's food quickly and decided to wash the dishes so he wouldn't be able to hear the sound from the shower room.

_Damn it. _He shouldn't be tempted by that apologetic mushroom. Kagami only loves Kuroko and he wants to be faithful even if he is not in the present. He snapped when he realized that he almost forgot about Kuroko. He couldn't be playing along with Sakurai now. The next thing he needs to do is to talk to Aomine since he is living with Kuroko now and he might also get a chance to see Kuroko. He finished washing the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. He was about to leave when Sakurai came out of the shower room already wearing a white shirt with a teddy bear print on it and green shorts.

"Taiga-san, I told you that I will wash the dishes." Sakurai said while walking closer to the bigger guy.

"It's okay. I have to see Aomine now. I am going to their place." Kagami stated firmly then turned his back.

Sakurai was surprised with Kagami's decision. "Nooo!" He cried while hugging Kagami from the back tightly. "Please don't leave. You promised that weekends is our day." He begged while his face is pressed on Kagami's back.

"I am sorry. It is something important." He tried to brush off Sakurai but the smaller male won't let go of him. He has to meet Aomine no matter what.

The brown haired male gripped on Kagami tightly. "Why do you have to meet him today when you can meet him tomorrow at work?"

_You can meet him tomorrow at work._ Kagami grasped the idea that the future him works on the same office as Aomine from Sakurai's question. "Okay then." He decided that he would talk to Aomine tomorrow at work where there is more time to speak with Aomine with just the two of them. He also needs to think of which questions to ask. He shouldn't be so reckless this time and end up fighting and shouting with Aomine. He turned back, facing Sakurai who finally let go of him.

"T-thank you, Taiga-san." Sakurai hugged Kagami tightly once more pressing his face on the redhead's chest.

"So what do we usually do in a weekend?" Kagami questioned while looking down at the smaller male. Kagami does not have an idea on what couples living together do on Saturdays and Sundays.

"Sex." Sakurai answered straightforwardly, looking up at the taller male.

The red haired guy flinched with Sakurai's answer. He can never do that with Sakurai now that he realized that he is in the future. "Any other else?"

"There's nothing else." Sakurai said while still clinging to the muscular guy.

Kagami's face turned all red. _What the hell! _He can't accept that all he did during weekends with Sakurai was to have sex. He tried of thinking of other things he does during weekends when he is alone. "Okay then. This time we'll do something different. You choose: Play xBox, watch American movies or practice Basketball?"

"Play xBox." Sakurai said with excitement he hasn't tried doing that yet. Besides, he thinks that American movies that Kagami watches are too boring and they are not in high school anymore to practice basketball.

"Then let's go." Kagami headed to the living room and set up his xBox. He took one joystick and sat on the couch.

Sakurai ran to Kagami and sat in between the redhead's thighs. "I don't know how to play it. Will Taiga-san teach me?"

Kagami blushed. _This is like a scene from some hentai manga._ He knows where this will end. "O-oi! We have two joysticks so there is no need to sit on my lap!" He scolded Sakurai, grabbing his waists and placing the smaller guy beside him.

Sakurai pouted and took the second player joystick. "Taiga-san does not want to teach me?"

"I'll teach you. You'll learn as we play." Kagami said then he pressed the start button. The two of them spent their day playing video games. It was as if they were in high school again. There were times when they were team mates and there were times when they were enemies; there were moments when Kagami would win and there were also instances were Sakurai would luckily win. In the evening, Sakurai cooked for dinner and they ate happily. He tried to get to know more about Sakurai and he found out that Sakurai works as a preschool teacher. Kagami almost forgot about his depression though he knows he has to face it sooner. He still has a mission to talk to Aomine tomorrow. After having dinner, he looked up for his business card so that he can know where he works and what his work is.

Sakurai washed the dishes and brushed his teeth then went straight to the living room. He kept the xBox and opened the TV to watch some news while waiting for Kagami to go down. He couldn't concentrate with what he is watching because his mind starts flying. It was a very good day for him. Even if they didn't go out on a date he feels so happy and thankful that Kagami is different today. Kagami never regrets their relationship after all and he never regrets being with Kagami as well. _It is not that bad being with him._

Kagami went down stairs to see Sakurai sleeping soundly in the couch. He went closer and looked carefully at the brown haired guy's face. It's late for him to notice that Sakurai has the same hairstyle as Kuroko in the present. The only difference is that it's brown. _Well, ten years passed and people change._ Even he noticed himself that he grew and looked more mature when he looked at the mirror earlier. He smiled thinking what Kuroko in the future would be like. _Could he be like Sakurai who is very straightforward and seductive? _He can't wait to meet Kuroko patted Sakurai's head and carried him to his bed.

* * *

Sakurai opened his eyes. He realized he fell asleep while watching TV so he sat up and found himself in Kagami's bed with Kagami sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and continued his thoughts before he fell asleep earlier. He didn't regret being with Kagami. He was very happy this day but it was not absolute. There is a part of him wishing he could spend this day with Aomine. He regrets breaking up with Aomine and it's all coming back to him now. _Past is a hard thing to run away from._ _Even if you try to cover it with someone else's love. It will keep on haunting you if you still have those feelings called love._ Now he knows how Aomine felt that time. He shouldn't have broken up with him.

**Author's end note: **Did you enjoy reading it? Send me a review c: I will be updating next Sunday March 3, 2013 GMT+8 Next chapter's title is Aomine's Desire. Good Day/Night to you all!


	3. Chapter 3 Aomine's Desire

**Author's Note:** Sorry! Late updates :c I have been busy with work and I only have a few time to write the story. I hope you will enjoy this. Feel free to send a review so I can know if I should continue with my story. I want more thoughts from you, readers c:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. All the credits for the characters go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, the mangaka of Kuroko no Basket. I only own the story and this is just a fiction. I rescind my right to claim that this story will happen in the manga/anime.

_Daiki-kun, it's time for you to wake up._ He heard a calm voice calling his name. _Daiki-kun, Please get up now or you'll be late. _He grumbled and opened his eyes. He saw a blue-haired guy with round blue eyes blankly staring at him. "I know, Tetsu. Give me two minutes."

"Okay then I'll get your bath ready." Kuroko said then headed out of the room, leaving Aomine lying in the king-sized matress.

Aomine sat up and yawned. He really hates Mondays because he has to go to work again. He works as the boss in his company but he never really liked his work. He just happened to be in that position because he is the only heir of his parent's business. The tan skinned male stood up and went straight to the dining area where his breakfast is already served. He sat on a chair then took a sip on his coffee and he almost spit it out when he tasted it. _It's tasteless like tea._ He placed the cup of coffee back on the table in disappointment. "Tetsu!" He shouted.

"What is it Daiki-kun?" Kuroko answered as he appeared beside Aomine.

Aomine looked to his right and gasped in surprise when he saw that Kuroko is already beside him. "Don't just appear suddenly!"

"Well, I was about to say that you're bath is ready then you suddenly called me." Kuroko said bluntly.

The tanned male ignored Kuroko's reason then continued with what he was about to say. "What the hell is this coffee?! Did you try cooking once more?!"

"Umm Sorry but I just thought I'd try making breakfast." The light blue haired guy admitted that he prepared the breakfast.

"I told you not to cook anymore! I already hired a chef to cook for us and he didn't prepare a breakfast? Damn it!" Aomine ranted because his morning is ruined. Being an only child, he has always been a spoiled brat especially when it comes to his food choices. He always gets what he wants.

"Please calm down, Daiki-kun. The chef was sick so I cooked instead. Just bear with it for today." Kuroko explained calmly.

Aomine calmed himself down then took a bite on the tasteless food. "Well, it can't be helped." He tried to content his self with Kuroko's cooking because he realized Kuroko might feel bad if he didn't finish his meal.

Kuroko sat beside Aomine and took his breakfast as well. He tasted the meal he prepared and he was satisfied with it. He wondered why Aomine does not like it when for Kuroko, the food was just okay. He couldn't just capture Aomine's preferences. "Yesterday, I received an invitation from Momoi-san for you." He spoke up to get rid of the awkward silence.

"For her wedding?" The tan skinned male asked. He knew Momoi got engaged to their former captain, Wakamatsu six months ago.

"No. It's for a high school reunion. I forgot to give it to you yesterday." Kuroko said while handing the invitation to Aomine.

"I'll check it later." Aomine suddenly stood up and went straight to the bath room. He undressed and laid on the bath tub with lukewarm water in it then took a deep breath. He could possibly meet Sakurai in the high school reunion but he doubted if Sakurai will attend. _Maybe not._ _It might still be awkward for Ryo to meet the guy he has broken up with. _Aomine sank his head in the water._ But it's been years._ He is not the type of guy who worries about what could possibly happen anyways. He'll just see what will happen and decide on it later.

After taking a bath, Aomine went straight to the dressing room and wore his elegant business attire. He put on his branded leather belt and shoes, his silver wristwatch and his golden wedding ring. He looked on the mirror but his vision is blurry. He grabbed on his glasses and wore it. His eyesight has gone poor as year passed so he has to quit basketball, the only thing he loves since childhood. He looked as his self carefully and noticed his crooked neck tie. He was trying to fix it when someone opened the door.

"Daiki-kun, it's time for you to go or you'll be late." The round blue eyed male said as he gets closer to Aomine. He helped the taller male to fix the crooked neck tie.

"I know. It's not like they can do anything if I'm late. I'm the boss." Aomine boasted.

"But-"

"I know I got a lot of work today." Aomine cut off what Kuroko was about to say. He already knew Kuroko was just concerned about his assistant, Kagami who will handle the work if the boss is not around. He went straight out of the house with Kuroko following behind then headed to his car. "I'll see you later." He kissed Kuroko on the cheek before hopping in to his car.

It's Monday so it's probably traffic along the busy streets so he tried going for alternatively routes this time. He happened to pass through a school and it brought his memories back when he was at Touou Gakuen - the cherry blossoms every spring, the cold breeze during fall, and the clouds in the rooftop that makes him feel lazy. He wished he could go back to the times when he was slack and all he does were the things he likes. He decided to take a detour on the school and parked his car under the cherry blossom tree. Besides, no one cares if he's late because he's the boss and Kagami is there.

Aomine wandered around the school looking for a place to nap. The surrounding is just making him feel so sleepy and relax. He found a room with no one but toys placed in shelves and a soft mat floor with alphabets on it. _Perfect. _It's a perfect place for him to sleep. He took off his glasses and placed it on a shelf. He lay on the ground using his right arm as his pillow and his left arm to cover to his eyes. He felt so comfortable until he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Aomine was disturbed by the noisy sounds of playing children. With eyes still closed, he heard a familiar voice near him.

"U-uhm… Sir?" The brown haired teacher said, sitting beside Aomine. He thought that the sleeping guy in formal attire could be one of his student's parents.

Aomine rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at the guy sitting beside him but it was a bit blurry. He can only see that the guy moved back in surprise when he sat up. He grabbed his glasses and quickly wore it. _It's Ryo._

"A-aomine-san" Sakurai can only call out the name of the guy in front of him. It's been three years since he last saw Aomine and they didn't have proper closure in their relationship. They broke up then he avoided Aomine and even his calls. Fear starts to envelope around the brunette. He could not help but move back and stand up to run. He is just scared on what could possibly happen.

The dark blue haired male grabbed Sakurai's hand. His instinct told him that he shouldn't let Sakurai go this time. They have to talk even if he agreed with Kagami not to see Sakurai anymore as a price for Kagami not to see Kuroko. "Don't run away. Let's talk. It's been so long already." He said whatever is in his mind. His voice sounded as if he was panting because of his heart beating so fast.

The two found themselves sitting beside each other in awkward silence while the kids play in the room noisily. Aomine hated the awkwardness so he started a casual conversation. "So you work here huh?"

The brunette was seated on the floor hugging his legs and chin placed on his knees. "Y-yes" He said shyly. He is still ashamed of that time when he broke up with Aomine.

"The kids are so energetic aren't they? I missed being young and free." Aomine spoke up what's in his heart so Sakurai would start to feel comfortable.

Aomine's enthusiasm made the brunette break free from fear and shame. He felt relief from knowing that Aomine isn't bothered with the noisy kids playing around. _Aomine seems like he has already moved on._ He tried to smile and looked at Aomine to show that he isn't the unconfident and awkward apologetic mushroom anymore. "I missed it too that's why I teach here. I'm glad you like the kids running and playing around."

Aomine is happy that Sakurai achieved his dream in becoming a teacher. On the other hand, Aomine felt disappointment in his self for not being able to be what he wanted to be. He never really wished to be the intellectual type. He is the type of person who is fit to be a soldier or maybe a policeman. "Isn't it hard being a housewife and a teacher?"

"Well, I like working here. It's near home and I'm can be back before afternoon to cook for dinner." The brunette answered with a little more confidence and contentment on his face.

Aomine felt jealousy towards Ryo and Kagami. Even if the couple are living a simple life, they got what they wanted. He remembered that Kuroko wanted to be a teacher as well but he didn't get the chance to finish college. Aomine was persistent in at least making Kuroko's dream come true. He asked his partner to go back to studying but Kuroko doesn't want to. "I see. Do they require something to be a teacher? It is Kuroko's dream to be a teacher too."

"That's good. I'm actually in need of an assistant now and the only requirement is to at least finish high school. I can recommend him for you." Sakurai smiled although he can feel pain in his heart after hearing Aomine's undying concern for Kuroko. He doesn't hate Kuroko but he hates how Aomine cares for Kuroko even when he is dating Aomine before.

"Thanks. I'll tell Kuroko about it." The tan male said while looking at the lively kids and tried to compliment the brunette for his kindness. "You're real nice and gentle. You can be a mother to these children."

"Eh?" Sakurai blushed slightly. "But you seem to like kids more. You should adopt one." Sakurai blurted out suddenly in embarrassment of Aomine's remark.

"How can you say that?" Aomine said in confusion with Sakurai's reckless words. "You're the one who should adopt a kid with Kagami." It was late for Aomine to realize that he made the situation even more awkward talking to your ex-boyfriend about adopting kids.

The two sat there in silence for a few seconds until Sakurai giggled then started another conversation about kids. "If I would have a child, I will name him something that is fragrant like flowers."

"Yoshiki." Aomine randomly spoke when a name came into his mind. Yoshiki is a Japanese word meaning fragrance of life.

The brunette blushed slightly then smiled. "Right. Yoshiki is a nice name. I'll name him Yoshiki." He can feel that his heart is beating fast like it was when he confessed to Aomine. Sakurai flinched when he felt someone pulling his shirt for attention.

"Sensei…" A kid with round innocent eyes called while looking at the tall tanned stranger.

Sakurai calmed down his self and smiled at the kid. "What is it, Yuuki-kun?"

"Is he our new teacher?" Yuuki-kun asked in curiosity while Aomine sat in silence thinking why he felt the urge to suggest a name for Sakurai's baby.

Sakurai started panicking. He doesn't know what to answer. He isn't Aomine's friend or lover. "No, Yuki-kun. He just came here to visit."

"Then, could nii-chan be your husband?" The kid asked out bluntly.

"Uhmm No, He isn't." Sakurai answered with sweat dropping down his cheeks while Aomine is staring blankly in the air.

"But I heard you two talking about naming a baby." A blonde little girl in pony tail playing near Aomine butted in the conversation.

"Really? Could sensei have baby inside?" Another kid crawled from behind, hugging his sensei in the stomach.

"Uhmm No, I can't be a mom. He is just our visitor for today." Sakurai clarified to the children inconfidently.

"But Dad visits mom at work sometimes." Yuuki-kun said.

"I also heard from nii-chan that sensei can be our mom." The little girl added.

"Uhmm, but I'm a guy. I can't be the mom." Sakurai was getting overwhelmed with the kid's statements. He looked at Aomine to ask for some help.

Aomine finally came into his senses when he felt Sakurai looking at him. "Okay, that's enough kids! I'm your sensei's husband and yeah he's pregnant with our child so take care of him when I'm not here okay?" Aomine said with his usual authoritative voice.

"Yes sir!" The kids stood up straight and said in chorus like they were playing soldiers.

"Good. Now go play some more and give us a little more time together." Aomine commanded like he is the general.

"Yes, I understand. Mom and Dad were always busy at work too and we only have weekends to spend with my family together." Yuuki-kun said before going back to playing with the other kids.

"He's a smart kid." Aomine said referring to Yuuki.

Sakurai's face was red with all the things that Aomine said. "W-what are you talking about, Aomine-san? Please stop lying to the kids."

"Says who? You're the one saying I'm just a visitor."

The brunette does not know what to answer any more so he started another topic when he suddenly remembered about Kagami. "By the way, shouldn't you be in the office today? Kagami-kun went to work because he wants to talk to you about something."

"Ah Yeah, I just came here to take a nap." Aomine explained. "What does he want to talk about?"

Sakurai shook his head in uncertainty. "I don't know maybe something related to work."

"I see. I got to go then." The tan male stood up ruffling Sakurai's hair before heading to the door then glanced back at Sakurai. "Attend the high school reunion, okay?" He went back to his car and started driving back to work. It was boost for him to be able to talk to Sakurai once more even if he hasn't cleared about their break up. He was happy that he even forgot to ask Sakurai about it. He thought he'll deal with that later. After all, it's his desire to know Sakurai's real reason for breaking up with him even if he knows he couldn't get him back.

**Author's end note: **Did you enjoy reading it? Send me a review c: I cannot commit a date when to update anymore. Sorry. I will be busy for three more weeks because of work but I will surely update this. I already have the draft for the next chapters c: Next chapter's title is Kuroko's Chains. Good Day/Night to you all!


	4. Chapter 4 Kuroko's Chains

**Author's Note:** OMG! How many weeks have passed since I last updated? I am so sorry people. I don't have much time to write my story recently and I also had a hard time writing this chapter. Well, I hope you'll like this chapter. I suggest you read the previous chapters again before reading this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. All the credits for the characters go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, the mangaka of Kuroko no Basket. I only own the story and this is just a fiction. I rescind my right to claim that this story will happen in the manga/anime.

* * *

The bluenette waved his hands as his husband's car left the gate. Somehow, he was feeling uneasy with the thought of Aomine skipping his work. He was worried about Kagami who will probably handle all the work when his boss is not around. He turned back and sighed. It has been his daily struggle to worry for that person he hates. It's already clear to him that he detests Kagami but somehow he can't help but care.

Kuroko walked back to the sink and continued washing the dishes. His daily task as Aomine's wife is to do the household chores except for cooking and to do whatever he likes during his free time. His daily routine isn't that boring for him. In the morning, he would do the household work then watch TV, listen to the radio, shop for groceries, or make vanilla shake in the afternoon. That's not so bad for him compared to when he was with Kagami.

A few hours later, Kuroko found his self, cooking for lunch. He decided to deliver a bento for Aomine to make up for the tasteless breakfast. He also wanted to make sure that Aomine went to work. It is the first time that he will be visiting his husband at work and he is so excited about it. He is so determined in making a delicious lunch box for Aomine.

He turned on the kitchen TV to get his self entertained as he started cutting the vegetables. The TV series is a drama about a girl who lost his parents and ended up living with her love interest. It's pretty much the same with what Kuroko had been through. His parents died in a car accident right after their high school graduation. It was tragic and it was a point in his life where he does not know what to do. He was thankful that Kagami was beside him that time. They decided to live together since Kuroko's relatives were in disagreement on who will adopt him.

Kagami became a working student to feed and get Kuroko to study. He never even let Kuroko to help in the finances. In fact, Kagami even declined Aomine's part-time job offer for Kuroko in their family business. He got mad when he found out that Kuroko secretly applied for another job. He is so controlling that he just wanted his partner to focus studying.

Kuroko decided to break up with Kagami, realizing that they wouldn't work out as a family. Kuroko rebellious nature doesn't want to get chained to what his partner wants. Besides, he couldn't stand seeing Kagami working so hard anymore. He didn't want to be a burden... a pain in the ass just like how his relatives see him. He hates feeling useless.

He tasted the food he made and evaluated that it wasn't good enough for Aomine's preferences. He wanted to please Aomine this time so he kept trying until he is satisfied that his husband will love the taste. He even got burns and cuts on his finger because of the efforts he gave. It took him four hours until he finally made the right mix.

Kuroko put band aids on his fingers and packed up a lunch box for Aomine. He went straight to Aomine's office that he didn't even had the time to change and remove his apron because it's almost lunch time and he was running out time.

* * *

Kuroko arrived to the building where Aomine works. It took him time before he finally managed to enter the secured place since the guard won't let him enter without any identification card. The guards won't believe that he came to see Aomine. He was desperate that he even used misdirection to pass through the guards. He went in straight to the elevator and pressed the 23rd floor button where Aomine's office is located based on the business card. He was alone there until a man with a loud voice stopped the elevator door from closing.

"Hey wait up!" A redhead guy in coat and tie shouted as he rushed in the elevator before it closes.

Kuroko's round blue eyes widened when he saw Kagami entered the elevator. Kuroko never thought that he would see Kagami there. He felt so dumb for not thinking about it but somehow he was happy to see Kagami again after all the years. He missed him but he does not know how to act.

Kagami got mixed emotions from seeing Kuroko. He wanted to hug Kuroko in joy but he already knew that it is different now. He doesn't want to make a wrong move anymore and make the situation worse. He calmed down and stood beside Kuroko confidently, trying to compose his self to what he thinks a future Kagami would do.

It's been seconds but none of them was speaking. Kuroko felt butterflies in his stomach with that thought of being alone with Kagami. _Kagami looks so good in coat and tie._ His heart was beating fast as his eyes moved to the side to have another glance. _Damn. _He is the one who dump Kagami and yet he feels like a high school student trying to suppress the feelings for his long time crush. Besides, He shouldn't be acting that way. He is married to Aomine. He has to act blunt and plain like he was.

Kagami was standing straight, waiting for the chance to start the conversation. His eyes moved to the right to glance at Kuroko and noticed Kuroko wearing an apron. _What's with the apron?_ Kagami looked at Kuroko's face and noticed how Kuroko didn't change that much. T_hat expressionless face and round blue eyes. He is pretty much the same as he is in the present time._ Kagami was about to talk when the bluenette beside him spoke and broke the silence.

"Kagami-kun, it's been a while." Kuroko said in his monotone voice, trying to hide his nervousness and his blushing cheeks.

"Yeah it's been a while." Kagami replied, trying to maintain his cool. He couldn't think of what to say and ended up asking, "How have you been?" after a second of quietness.

"I'm fine" Kuroko answered bluntly while tapping the bento with his bandaged fingers nervously. He couldn't think of words to make his reply longer. He just couldn't believe he would be able to talk to Kagami normally again after their break up. He kept trying to act emotionless but he can't conceal his feelings like before.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko once more and noticed the lunch box on the smaller male's hands. He easily got the point that Kuroko visited to deliver the lunch. "So you made that for Aomine." Kagami said, keeping the feeling of jealousy inside him. He hasn't even tasted Kuroko's cooking in the present. _It's just unfair._

"Y-yes." Kuroko replied, uneasy with the feeling of Kagami looking at him. He continued tapping on the lunchbox with his fingers to release the tension he is holding.

The light tapping sounds made Kagami notice Kuroko's bandaged fingers. He unconsciously grabbed on the smaller male's left hand to take a closer look into it.

Kuroko flinched and felt his heart beat faster as Kagami suddenly grabbed his hand. His cheeks were red but he tried to act indifferent. He couldn't be showing a friendly face to Kagami since he said he couldn't forgive him that time they broke up. "K-kagami-kun" Kuroko said as his eyes blinked, trying to look at Kagami straight in the eyes with a blank face but it didn't help him. It made him blush even more. Kuroko missed looking closely at Kagami's face. He remembered those times when he would look closely at Kagami's face when he is sleeping and make him feel embarrassed when he wakes up.

"Are you stupid?!" Kagami said with his usual rough voice. "Just what happened with your fingers and why the hell are you wearing an apron in this place?!" Kagami totally forgot that he is in the future in worry of Kuroko's fingers. He knows how important it is to Kuroko and his basketball passes in the present.

Kuroko's eyes widened that Kagami still shows concern for him but he couldn't give an answer. He does not even know how to react. "K-kagami-kun." Kuroko can only say the taller male's name while looking at up at him.

The two were silent for a moment as their eyes met. The mood suddenly changed into a romantic scene. Kagami leaned closer to Kuroko with their eyes dragging them closer to each other. It was just like that night when he last saw the present Kuroko.

Kuroko can feel Kagami's big warm hand holding him as the redhead leans closer to him. Kuroko knows that he has to stop Kagami from kissing but somehow he does not have strength. "K-kagami-kun" He repeated in a weak voice as it is the only word he can say.

With Kuroko giving in, Kagami's lips went closer and closer to Kuroko's until Kuroko tackled Kagami with a hug. The bluenette pressed his face on the Kagami's chest, hugging him tightly. Kuroko felt so comfortable and stayed like that to catch his breath. They almost kissed. Luckily, he managed to stop it but he couldn't explain why he can't pull back from the hug. He wants to stay like that forever.

Kagami flinched and came back to his senses. He almost kissed his boss's wife. He let Kuroko hug him and tried to calm his self down. He just smiled and patted the smaller male's head. Soon, he felt something hot burning his back. It was the bento. "Hey." Kagami took Kuroko's attention.

"Please bear with it for a while." Kuroko begged with his face still pressed on the redhead's chest, feeling the warmth that he missed.

Kagami let Kuroko do as he pleases. He smiled from learning that Kuroko could this be spoiled and selfish. The warm moment was interrupted when the elevator door opened.

The two pulled back as they heard the elevator door opened. They are finally on the 23rd floor. It was a very awkward moment for the two of them. Kagami scratched and laughed nervously. "Well, that was..."

"an accident." Kuroko said while trying to compose his self with what just happened. He went out of the elevator to avoid Kagami from seeing his red face. "Get out of there soon or you will end up going back"

"R-right" Kagami followed, still trying to fix his self. Kagami is thinking on what could be running inside Kuroko's head now after his kissing attempt. No one is talking as they head to Aomine's door.

Kuroko is thinking what just happened. _Why does he still care for me?_ _Why will he try to kiss me?_ Kagami should be mad at him. He made Kagami work so hard but in the end, he dumped him. _Could Kagami be still in love with me?_ "Kagami-kun, you go first and talk to Aomine. I will wait here in the lobby." Kuroko said as he would want to rethink things first before seeing Aomine.

"No, it's okay if you deliver the lunch to him first." Kagami declined, still feeling a little awkward.

"It must be important. I don't want to be a line between your work" Kuroko persisted in a blunt voice.

"Well but it's.." Kagami tried to refuse once more but he couldn't think of any reasons. Besides, he knows that Kuroko is the persistent type of guy. "Okay, then." Kagami said then he entered Aomine's room.

Kuroko sat on the couch located just outside the door. He placed the bento beside him thinking about things again. _Could Kagami be still in love with me?_ _No. It couldn't be_. _Why did I felt happy seeing him again? Why did I felt nervous talking to him? __Why can't I let go from hugging him earlier? Why did I felt sad when the elevator door opened? Could I still love him? Yes. _Kuroko hated the fact that he still loves Kagami. He looked at his bandaged fingers and his golden ring. _No. _Kuroko hated the fact that he would be cheating on Aomine. For the first time, he thought that he isn't free even at Aomine's side. The ring he wores is the chain that binds him. He ran away in tears leaving the bento behind.

* * *

**Author's end note: **What do you think about this chapter? Send me a review c: I have the draft of the next chapter already and next chapter's title is Kagami's Rival. Good Day/Night to you all!


End file.
